


Winding Down

by brenforelsket



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: This is my first time ever writing fan fiction  I really hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fan fiction I really hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)

Your mission had run longer than expected & you couldn’t relax just because you were home. You knew Lady Tsunade was waiting for you to report back & that you’d be getting an ear full for the mission running behind schedule. She told you how important it wa- your thought were cut off by someone speaking.  
“Y/n, are you going to join us for drinks?” Anko asked  
It was always nice going out with the team after a mission but today felt different. All you really wanted was to go home.  
“I need to report to the Hokage & then I’m going to head home, but have a drink for me okay?”  
Anko didn’t seem pleased with your answer, furrowing her brow at you but she nodded & walked off with rest of the team.  
You took a deep breathe as you prepared for the wrath of Tsunade.  
***  
“Lady Tsunade, I am sorry for the mission running long.”  
“That’s alright Y/n, thank you for reporting. You look beat, go home & get some rest.” the 5th Hokage looked up at you, tearing herself away from the massive amount of paperwork that lay on her desk. You nodded & looked at Shizune as Tsunade immediately got back to paperwork.  
“You look like you could benefit from winding down with a good book!” Shizune suggested as she walked you out of the Hokages office.  
“Thanks Shizune” you said as you parted ways. 

As you made your way home, you thought about what Shizune suggested. You hadn’t been much of a reader but maybe it was a good day to start. There was a book store close to your apartment, it was perfect!

***  
There was so many books to choose from, you honestly didn’t know where to start. You started to wonder if curling up with a book wasn’t what you needed but you continued to look at the books, hoping one would catch your eye.  
“I didn’t know you like to read y/n” a familiar & warm voice said from behind you  
Spinning around on your heals, your heart skipped a beat as you were met with the closed one eyed smile of your crush, Kakashi. That dumb smile always made your heart melt.  
“Kakashi!” You said maybe a little too excited  
With a little more reserve you tried again “uh, yeah. I mean, no. I’m not much of a reader” you gave a small smile “I just got back from a long mission & I think a good book is just what I need”  
Kakashi seemed excited about this news, his eye widening.  
“May I suggest a book?”  
You already knew his answer  
“Make Out Paradise” you both said as the same time with a smile, a blush coming across your face. You thought you saw Kakashi blush a little too, as he put his hand behind his head but it was always too hard to tell with his mask, you convinced yourself it was just your imagination

He walked you over to where Make Out Paradise lay on the book shelf, both yours hands coming up to grab it. When your hands almost touched, you pulled away quickly. You barely knew how to act normal around the silvered hair ninja, what if your hands touched?  
“I really do think you will like it” he said, breaking your thought “in fact, I’ll buy you this copy!”  
“Oh, Kakashi you really don’t need-“  
“Y/n, I’m not taking no for an answer, come on.” he smiled as you walked together to pay for the book 

Outside the book store, Kakashi handed you the book & your fingers brushed against his. Your heart skipped a beat. Multiple beats. Was it beating out of your chest?  
He jumped a little & dropped the book before you could grab it.  
“Oh” he went to grab it at the same time you did “I didn’t mean to dro-“ your heads bonked a little “crap, y/n.. I, I’m sorry” he stammered as he grabbed the book.  
You had never seen Kakashi flustered like this, it was adorable.  
He went to hand you the book again, a small blush on his face.  
This time you intentionally touched his hand a little more than before but grabbed onto the book as well.  
Watching closely you saw Kakashis blush deepen as your fingers touched his & felt the own warmth of a blush coming into your cheeks again. Before you could get too red & regret your proposeful hand touch, you pulled the book away & said thank you before running away like a little school girl

As you entered your apartment, still smiling like an idiot, you pressed your back against the door & slid down. Hopefully your interaction didn’t give too much away, you’d tried hard to not let onto your feelings for the copy cat ninja but maybe he did feel the same. Your time at the book store may have been telling for the both of you.  
Your smile widened, “I’ll have to thank Shizune for recommending winding down with a book”


End file.
